carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vote (1983)
Plot Overview Steven is determined to leave the mansion and raise Danny on his own. There is just one problem, he does not have any money and his money and past pay checks have been tied up. Fallon has agreed to give him whatever he wants and allows him to stay at La Mirage while he looks for a place. Krystle tries to mediate between Blake and Steven, but it is not going well. Blake is too busy with his business that is being destroyed by Alexis. Besides, he truly believes that Danny should be raised by Krystle and not some homosexual. But Blake is trying to do all this for Krystle. It is not working as Krystle is steadfast in her belief that Steven should be able to raise Danny. Steven, meanwhile, is just too scarred from the hurt caused by Blake to allow Blake's better attributes sway his decision. Steven uses his college directory to find himself a good divorce lawyer because Sammy Jo will not make this easy for him and he comes up with Chris Deegan. Deegan agrees to take the case and completely understands Steven's situation. Deegan had to get away from his own bad marriage. Meanwhile, Kirby catches Fallon and Jeff in a happy moment of the two reminiscing. Krystle tries to comfort her and convince her that Fallon does not have any designs on Jeff. The meeting of the Denver Carrington board members is the first real business show down between Blake and Alexis. Blake is happy to see that his cowardly Board members have bothered to show up and not answer his phone calls. Alexis demands that the Board approve the merger between Denver Carrington and Colby Co. Those who won't approve the merger will be fired on the spot by Alexis who will install a more pliant Board. The Board votes for the merger and Blake's approval makes it unanimous. There is surprise that Blake would agree to it, but he did so to keep an eye on Alexis and to make sure that she does not make any move concerning Denver Carrington while he tries to stop this merger. At least Blake did get Congressman McVane to stall approval of the merger. Alexis is angered that she cannot merge the two companies right away. But, Alexis has something on Congressman McVane. It seem that McVane is having an affair with a 17 year old daughter of a governor. That should make great headlines - and Alexis is more than happy to share that information with the Denver Chronicle. There is already tension between Denver Carrington and Colby Co as Colby Co's evaluation of Denver Carrington's leases in the Gulf is off by 30%. Blake will not be robbed and demands a meeting with Alexis. Alexis, now a captain of industry, suggests that Blake meet her at her apartment at 6 pm because she is a very busy woman. A very busy woman indeed as Alexis's first order of business is to go to La Mirage to see Mark who has not been answering her phone calls. When Alexis arrives, she sees Mark and Fallon kissing. Feeling jealously that her younger daughter has the man she wants, Alexis warns Fallon of Mark for being a male tramp who only uses woman for their money. Upon returning from La Mirage, Alexis gets some good news as Steven has agreed to work for his mother. Alexis is over joyed to have her son there. Adam knows where Alexis's true feelings are, especially after Alexis blames Adam for a tiff with Steven for which Steven was responsible. Alone, Adam is about to take some prescription medicine. Alexis arrives late to her penthouse meeting with Blake but she needs to change first into something more comfortable before going over the Denver Carrington evaluation figures. Alexis returns in a stunning outfit which Blake calls lovely and Alexis believes the two will enjoy a wonderful evening together. Blake decides to call Krystle to invite her over. That does not sit well with Alexis who agrees to have the meeting the following day. Alexis seriously was going to try to seduce Blake again and when he rejected her, Alexis's anger and hatred for Blake increased to the point that she ruined a perfectly good martini. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders (credit only) * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * David Hedison ... Sam Dexter * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * Charles Knapp ... Galloway * Kelly Elias ... David * Corinne Kason ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes: Blake bumps into Steven; Kirby and Jeff talk about house-hunting; Alexis phones Mark but he has no time for her; Adam visits Blake at Denver-Carrington. * Shortened scenes : Jeff informs Blake he will go to the meeting with the board members; Krystle and Kirby talk a little bit longer; Chris looks at Steven through the window as he is leaving his building.